


another collection

by feralouma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU)
Genre: :(, M/M, Sad, Stucky - Freeform, haha cry!, torture but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralouma/pseuds/feralouma
Summary: a collection of stories!1. au: bucky has no serum.the accords are a major problem for steve and his gang. bucky, the good boyfriend that he is, shelters them. the only problem is that tony is willing to get information in any way possible. so, when steve isn't there, he strikes. (? chapters)2. steve's dead. and this time, he isn't coming back. (1 chapter)3. au: bucky has no serum.bucky should've never gone outside. (3 chapters)i'll be adding stories when i finish these three!





	another collection

“Honestly, Steve,” he says, grunting. “I’m not part of the accords. They can't arrest me.”

“Yes they can,” Steve points out, gesturing to himself and Sam. “You're housing criminals.” 

Bucky sighs. “Maybe you're right,” He says. “But that doesn't change the fact that I need to go to the store. And soon.”

Steve buffs a breath, opening the front door. “Stay safe, Buck. Tony’s getting desperate.” He hands Bucky a device that has a button on it. “Press this if you're in danger.”

Bucky takes the device, nodding to Steve and walking to his car. 

time skip to the store

Bucky walks down the pasta aisle, examining boxes he's interested in. He finally decides on buying Rigatoni and Angel Hair. 

A gruff voice coming from behind him speaks. “I see you're busy these days.”

Bucky turns so quickly that you probably wouldn't have been able to see him do it. “What do you want, Tony?”

“Steve’s location,” Tony says simply. “You're a wanted man, James. No use running anymore. All you have to do is tell me where the captain is.”

“No,” Bucky says, and before he knows it, there's handcuffs on his wrists. 

“What are you doing?” Tony spits, making Bucky flinch. 

“The right thing,” Bucky growls, pushing the button before everything goes black.


End file.
